Ryu Shizuka
Ryu Shizuka (born August 4, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan), starts entering the manga industry as an eighteen-year-old entering the Treasure Award that was judged by Niizuma Eiji, who found his work amazing, something that his fellow mangakas agreed to. He later drew a dark manga series called True Human and was about to be the competition for Ashirogi Muto's KTM, but KTM didn't get serialized. True Human is the manga that Shizuka is currently working on. He was a shut-in since eighth grade, but because his editor motivating him to be more assertive, he moved out of his parents' house and into an apartment. Appearance Shizuka's overall color scheme is black. He has black eyes, hair, glasses, and clothing to match. He is usually seen wearing glasses. Adding to his rather scary demeanor, his expressions are almost always serious, and he stands hunched over. Personality Despite his frightening exterior, Shizuka has a very sensitive personality and usually sticks to things at his own pace. He has social anxiety disorder, so he doesn't like to leave his house and has a hard time presenting his manga to the editors. He prefers to talk to his editor Yamahisa over the internet. When talking to Yamahisa, he discusses being serialized like a video game. According to Yamahisa, his mother says that he has been a recluse since 8th grade, but he dislikes being called a recluse. He has very little confidence, so when he wins something, he is very happy, but if he loses or is admonished, he grows extremely angry, as shown when Shizuka was attempting to praise himself and his editor Yamahisa tried to say that his achievement was not a big deal, Shizuka made a face that frighted Yamahisa. According to Yamahisa, Shizuka is talkative when he communicates over the internet. Yamahisa also says that Shizuka is funny, but Shizuka is never shown making any jokes. Later, Shizuka shows a preference for cabaret clubs after being invited to one by Yamahisa, and becomes addicted to them in much the same way that he did to video games, which is bad news for Yamahisa if things go south from there. Summary Eiji's Judging for Jump Shizuka was first mentioned when he entered his one-shot manga, Shapon, ''to Jump's Treasure contest that Eiji was judging. He got second place; Eiji's comment was, "Pretty Interesting." The main reason he only got second place was because Ashirogi Muto entered into Treasure, too, and Eiji was basically their biggest fan then, saying their manga, ''Future Watch, was "Very Interesting!!", with a flower around their number in the poll. Trivia *"Shizuka" in Japanese means "quiet" reflecting on Ryu being a recluse. *In the manga, Shizuka's one shot was submitted along with Ashirogi Muto's "Future Watch" for a monthly contest. However, this is not mentioned in the anime. *Shizuka resembles the character Teru Mikami from the manga Death Note, Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba's first series. *Shizuka is never shown in the anime for some reason *He is shown blushing/smiling while reading the final chapter of Reversi. *When last seen in the manga, Ryu is dancing like an idiot, in his underwear, at club; his editor thinks it's almost like Ryu could transform at that minute. External links Category:Male Characters Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Mangaka